


Or even closer

by Captain_Autistic



Series: Like Brothers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amputation, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Jealousy, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic
Summary: Albus beginnt sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts und kann sich nicht mehr wirklich an seinen Freund aus Österreich erinnern. Doch als am ersten Schultag Schülergruppen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang in Hogwarts eintreffen, erkennt Albus ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge. (Triwizard AU, Fortsetzung zu „As close as Brothers“ muss aber vorher nicht gelesen werden, um alles zu verstehen)





	1. Chapter 1

„Könnt ihr es glauben, dass wir das hier zum letzten Mal sehen?“, fragte Albus seine Freunde Elphias und Oscar, als sie die Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser beobachteten. Für die der Gryffindor Jungen begann in diesen Minuten das siebte und somit letzte Schuljahr.

„Ein komisches Gefühl ist das schon.“, entgegnete der junge Ire Oscar mit starkem Akzent: „Dann müssen sich die anderen ein neues Maskottchen suchen.“ Mit seinen Feuerroten Haaren und durch die vielen Sommersprossen fast schon gelblich schimmernde Haut war der 17-jährige der perfekte Repräsentant seines Hauses.

„Geht das auch ein bisschen weniger selbstverliebt?“, lachte Elphias daraufhin. Es war typisch für Oscar, so im Mittelpunkt stehen zu wollen. Doch bevor irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, zog Schulleiter Black die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler auf sich. Im Anschluss an seine alljährliche, sich nie ändernde Willkommensrede brachte er die große Besonderheit dieses Jahres auf. Die englischen Jungen und Mädchen würden für die Dauer dieses Jahres ihre Schule mit insgesamt 50 anderen Jugendlichen teilen.

„Nun begrüßen wir gemeinsam die stolzen Söhne und Töchter von Durmstrang!“, rief er durch die große Halle, als sich die gigantischen Türen öffneten.

 

Einen Vorteil hatte es, als letzter in der Reihe zu gehen, als sie die große Halle betraten. Der blonde Österreicher konnte perfekt beobachten, wie sein sportlicher Freund an der Seite kurz vor ihm ging und mit zwei anderen Jungen eine kleine Show aufführte. Grinsend schaute der 14-Jährige durch die Reihen der eingeschüchtert wirkenden englischen Schüler. Solange, bis sein Blick auf ein bekanntes Gesicht fiel. Für einen Moment erstarrte er. Er war älter geworden. Das war nur natürlich. Doch trotzdem, die Form seines Gesichts hatte sich kaum verändert. Es war immer noch so oval wie früher. Obwohl der drei Tage Bart, den er jetzt trug, sein Kinn und seine Wangen mehr betonte. Seine Haare waren länger geworden und hatten ein tieferes rot als damals. Nur seine einmaligen, tiefblauen Augen waren genau gleichgeblieben. Und diese Augen trafen den Blonden genau in dem Moment, als dieser tonlos den Namen seines einzigen richtigen Freundes aussprach: „Albus Dumbledore.“

„Hey, beweg dich, Grindelwald!“, wurde er von seinem Schulleiter zum Slytherin-Tisch geschoben, an dem seine Mitschüler schon saßen.

„Was war denn da mit dir los, Gelly?“, fragte sein Freund direkt.

„Ich habe dir ja bereits von Albus erzählt, dem Nachbarn meiner Tante. Ich habe ich hier gesehen. Sei bitte nicht eifersüchtig, aber er so unglaublich schön geworden.“

„Ich bin doch nie eifersüchtig.“

„Alex… Ich meine das erst. Ich konnte Albus in all den Jahren nicht mehr vergessen. Ich war erst neun und schon damals in ihn verknallt.“

„Und das wusstest du schon mit neun?“

„Nicht direkt. Aber mittlerweile weiß ich es. Wenn ich bei ihm war, habe ich mich so gefühlt wie jetzt mit dir. Und dass ich dich liebe, weiß ich.“ Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht küsste Gellert seinen ein Jahr älteren Freund.   
„Warte. Du weißt nicht, wie die spießigen Briten darüber denken, dass sich zwei Männer lieben.“, hielt Alex ihn auf.

 

„Albus sieh nur. Die beiden Durmstrang-Jungs küssen sich!“, reif Elphias leise zu ihm. Er und Oscar waren die einzigen, die von Albus‘ Geheimnis wussten. Im Laufe des fünften Jahres hatte er den beiden Gestanden, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Damals hatten ihn seine besten Freunde darauf angesprochen, dass er anscheinend kein Interesse an einer Beziehung zu Mädchen zeigte. Und Liebesbeziehungen zwischen zwei Männern waren in ganze Großbritannien verboten. Zu allen anderen abgesehen von Elphias und Oscar sagte Albus immer, dass er einfach auf das richtige Mädchen warten wollte, und keine seiner Mitschülerinnen die richtige war. Allerdings wurde Albus gegen Ende des sechsten Jahres zum Opfer vieler Gerüchte, als ein paar Slytherins beobachteten, wie sich sein Bruder Aberforth, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Viertklässler, an Hogsmeade an einer Ziege vergehen wollte. Allein für den Versuch wurde er für 3 Wochen dem Unterricht verwiesen und bekam für die letzten zwei Monate des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten auf.

Albus schaute zu dem blonden Jungen, der immer wieder seine Lippen ins Gesicht seines Sitznachbarn drückte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch… Einfach unbeschwert einen Jungen küssen…“, flüsterte Albus, dass nur Elphias und Oscar ihn hören konnten.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach einer langen Rede des Schulleiters, in der alles rund um das anstehende Trimagische Turnier bekannt gegeben wurde, begann ein großen Festmahl.

„Und Al, du bewirbst dich doch bestimmt, oder?“, rief Aberforth seinem älteren Bruder zu: „Also ich mache auf jeden Fall mit!“ Der 16-Jährige war sehr zuversichtlich. Denn jeder ab der vierten Klasse durfte sich für die Teilnahme am Turnier bewerben.

„Du? Ganz ehrlich, Bruderherz, aber du hast nicht das Zeug dazu. Die Jungs aus Durmstrang würden dich in der Luft zerreißen.“

„Und dich etwa nicht?“

„Erstens bin ich der beste Zauberer der Schule. Und zweitens mache ich nicht mit. Warum sollte ich bei so etwas mein Leben riskieren?“

„Für nie endenden Ruhm vielleicht?“

„Wann habe ich mich schon mal für nie endenden Ruhm interessiert? Ich bin nicht wie du, Aberforth.“

„Zum Glück bin ich nicht so ein Streber wie du.“

Da mischte sich Oscar laut lachend ein: „Ach ja. Geschwisterliebe.“

„Sagt der, der seit sieben Jahren kein Wort mehr mit seinem Squib-Bruder spricht.“, entgegnete Elphias.

„Du hast keine Geschwister! Halt dich da raus!“, keifte der Ire den Gruppenältesten an.

„Ruhe jetzt!!“, ging Albus schließlich dazwischen, bevor die Diskussion noch weiter eskalierte.

„Oscar, Elphias, wollt ihr euch bewerben?“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Auf jeden Fall. Wer träumt denn nicht von nie endendem Ruhm? Abgesehen von dir, Al.“, lachte Oscar.

 

„Alex? Willst du dich auch bewerben? Einige scheinen ja die Hoffnung zu haben, an meiner Stelle auserwählt zu werben.“, grinste Gellert, während er fein säuberlich seinen Namen auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb: „Nach dem Essen bevor wir zurück aufs Schiff gehen, werfe ich es in den Kelch. Eigentlich braucht sich keiner unserer Mitschüler die Mühe machen, sich zu Bewerben.“

„Du bist sehr selbstverliebt, Gellert.“, meinte Alex nur, während er etwas Haggis probierte: „Das ist ja widerwärtig! Wie können die hier nur sowas essen?“

„Nicht wahr? Wo sind die Bratkartoffeln? Und Schnitzel?“, seufzte Gellert.  

„Schau mal, was die Jungs da hinten auf dem Teller haben. Das sieht doch aus wie Schnitzel.“ Alex’s Augen strahlten beim Anblick der panierten Fleischstücke, die auf den Tellern von Albus und seinen Freunden lagen: „Holst du uns was?“

„Wenn du mich schon so lieb fragst.“, lächelte Gellert und gab Alex einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er rüber zum Gryffindor Tisch ging.

 

„Hey, Blondie! Kennen wir uns nicht?“, reif Aberforth Gellert zu, der direkt hinter Albus stand.

„Wen kennst du?“, fragte Albus neugierig und drehte sich um. Er erstarrte, als er in die unterschiedlichen Augen blickte, die ihn zwischen ein paar goldblonden Haarsträhnen hindurch anschauten. Er hatte noch immer eine mysteriöse Ausstrahlung, die er bereits als Neunjähriger hatte. Er war deutlich gewachsen aber sonst hatte er sich nicht deutlich verändert.

„Gellert? Bist du das?“, fragte Albus verwundert.

„Du erkennst mich also noch.“

„Natürlich. Du warst mein bester Freund während dieses einen Sommers. Und du scheinst dich auch noch zu erinnern. Dein Vater hat dich also nicht obliviiert.“

„Er hat es versucht. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Meine Erinnerungen an den Sommer waren zu gut.“

„Das freut mich wirklich. Sehe ich das richtig? Du hast einen Freund?“

„Ja. Alex heißt er.“

„Dann geh mal lieber zurück zu ihm. Er soll nicht eifersüchtig werden. Wir sehen uns ja jetzt öfter.“

Mit einem Lächeln ging Gellert zurück zu seinem Tisch.

 

„Jungs, ich glaube, ich nehme doch Teil.“, entschied sich Albus.

„Ooohhhh. Für Gellert?“, grinste Elphias breit.

„Willst du deinen Schwarm beeindrucken?“, lachte Oscar.

„Ach, haltet doch die Klappe. Das Turnier hat doch etwas reizvolles.“, redete sich Albus raus.

„Na klar. Ich finde es auch total reizvoll, dreimal im Jahr beinahe zu sterben.“, entgegnete Aberforth augenrollend. „Aber was solls. Die Diskussion hatten wir doch schon.“

Albus beobachtete, wie sich die ersten dem Kelch näherten und ihren Namen in die Flamme warfen. Nach einigen Minuten erhob er sich selbst.

„Aberforth, kommst du mit? Du willst doch auch mitmachen.“, fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Du siehst doch, dass ich noch esse. Ich gehe später.“

Albus lief entspannt in die Mitte der großen Halle und warf unter den neugierigen Augen seiner Mitschüler seinen Namen in die blaue Flamme. Als er sich gerade wieder umdrehte, stand Gellert direkt hinter ihm.

„So wie deine Mitschüler schauen, scheinst du als Champion deiner Schule schon fest zu stehen.“, bemerkte der blonde Junge.

„Du weißt nicht, wie die Champions ausgewählt werden. Jeder hat gleiche Chancen.“

„Ich denke, ich habe gute Chancen. Ich bin einer der besten Schüler in Durmstrang.“

„Wäre es anders, wärst du nicht hier, oder?“

„Ganz genau. Ich würde mich freuen, gegen dich anzutreten, Albus.“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion des Älteren zu warten, setzte sich Gellert wieder zu seinem Freund.

 

Am nächsten Abend war die Stimmung in der großen Halle deutlich angespannter als noch am Vortag. Die Auswahl der drei Champions stand bevor. Nach einer kurzen Rede des Schulleiters schoss das erste Pergamentstück aus dem Kelch in die Luft.

„Der Champion für Beauxbatons ins Raoul DeLuca!“, verkündete Schulleiter Black. Unter tosendem Applaus seiner Mitschüler erhob sich ein Junge in einem Meerblauen Jackett und schritt durch die Halle nach vorn. Der Junge hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und fast schwarze Augen. Seine braungebrannte Haut vollendete das Bild, des heißblütigen Südländers, das ihn ausmachte. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor den Lehren und den Schülern, bevor er den Flug des zweiten Pergamentstückes beobachtete.

„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Gellert Grindelwald!“, verkündete Schulleiter Black. Gellert ließ sich kurz gratulierend von seinem Freund küssen bevor er ebenfalls nach vorn kam. Freundlich, aber dennoch mit einem rivalisierenden Blick gab er DeLuca die Hand. Dann war es and er Zeit den letzten Champion bekannt zu geben.

„Der Champion für Hogwarts ist Albus Dumbledore!“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtete Gellert, wie sich Albus zu ihm und DeLuca gesellte.

„Ich wusste, dass wir gegeneinander antreten werden, Albus. Ich habe es gesehen.“, flüsterte er.

„Was meinst du damit?“

Gellert hatte keine Zeit mehr, um zu antworten, da er und seine Konkurrenten für ein paar Interviews mitgenommen wurden.


End file.
